Sleeping Beauty: Under Her Skin
by Kpfan72491
Summary: Kim had just went through the worst thing that could happen to her. Now she wants revenge. Who did this to her? Will she find him? But most importantly, Will it change her relationship with Ron?
1. Taste of Sweet Revenge

1**Hey Guys. I'm so excited because this is my second KP story, and I think this has to be my favorite. It's M because of language and sexual content. I really hope like this. I've been working on this story for months. I was watching SVU and I got an idea. It's kinda of based on the story "Sleeping Beauty" by Phillip Margolin. Sense the name of the story. It's not like Disney Sleeping Beauty. It's far from. But hopefully you love it. Please review.**

**I would like to thank fatherfigure1 for helping me with the story. I hope you'll be back soon to help me out some more.**

Kim and Ron are 19. They have been going to college for over a year now. Kim was dropping Ron off from their usual Friday night date. She got out of the car to walk her beloved boyfriend to his apartment door. "Kim can you think about it please?" Ron asked

"Ron I don't know. It is a big step, moving in together. I mean Ron I do love you, but give me time to think about it okay?"

"Alright." Ron kissed Kim. "I'll see you tomorrow. Call me when you get home okay?"

Okay" Kim kisses Ron's forehead. "Good night"

"Night KP" Ron closed the door and Kim started walking back to her car.

"_I love him so much but I don't know if I'm ready for such a step like that_." Kim stopped talking. She heard foot steps. "_I must be going afhm_." Someone came behind her and covered her mouth. Kim was kicking but he was too strong. It was such a surprise to Kim. She knew she could take anyone but, now Kim knew why. She felt something prick her side like a shot. All of sudden she felt immobilized. The mysterious guy took his hand off Kim's mouth. Kim tried to scream. "HELP, RON PLEASE!" but the stranger started hitting Kim in her face. Kim couldn't see his face. It was a blur. She had tears running down her face. Thinking she might be finally be defeated, that she might die. Never being able to her family, her friends, but most importantly Ron. Never getting married or having a family with him. Just like that it was going down the drain.

The man started removing Kim's skirt. He tore her panties. She was sweating like crazy. The sweat ran down her body. Goose bums running up her spine. Kim just started hyperventilating. She didn't want to lose her virginity like that. She wanted her first time to be special. She wanted it to be with Ron. Her Ron. Kim felt a cold hand moving her shirt touching her soft skin. He started kissing her neck. She felt disgusted, it was nothing like Ron's kisses. And just like that, in a blink of an eye it was over. Kim was raped. All she could only hear was her heart beating and her sobbing, just there on the bare grass. That was until he spoke to her. "Isn't revenge sweet?" He ran away.

After a few minutes lying there. The drug only last until a minute or so after he was done, but Kim was so scared, she just couldn't get up. Finally it came to her, '_What if he comes back?_'_ 'What if he tries to kill me?'_ Kim got up and started running to Ron's apartment and started banging on his door.

Ron answered it, seeing Kim all beat up, her skirt ripped and her sobbing. "Kim what happen?"

Kim hugged him. "Ronnie...I...I... was... I was raped."

"It's okay Kim, I'm going to call the cops."

Within minutes the SVU cops came knocking at Ron's door.

Ron opened the door and saw a male and female detective. "Hi I'm detective Liv Menson and this is my partner Evan Tabler."

"Thank you for coming officers, my name is Ron Stoppable and my girlfriends name is Kim Possible. Please come in."

"Hello Miss. Possible." Menson greeted.

"Hi" Kim finally stopped crying.

"Do you see who did it?"

"No everything was blurry. I tried keeping my eyes shut. The guy pricked a needle on my side and I couldn't even move." Kim closed her eyes. "I just knew what was going on. He just kept hitting me, and hitting me over and over again." Kim started crying again. "I don't even fucking remember his damn face."

"Do you..."

Kim interrupted. "Can I ask you a question?" The detective nodded yes. "Do you think I can solve this by myself? I want to catch who ever did this to me."

"But Miss. Possible..."

"Please I need to get my dignity back. He might have stolen my virginity but, he'll pay for that."

"Are you sure."

"Absolutely"

"Alright, Well you might want to see a therapist and you might want to go get check just in case."

"Okay, Thanks for coming." The detectives left.

"Kim are you sure?"

Kim picked up her wrist. "Wade I hope you're ready for the biggest mission of our life."

"Kim get some sleep." Ron told Kim, turning of her Kimmunicator.

"Not until I find my rapist. He stole EVERYTHING from me. I feel filthy. Ron I don't even think you should be dating a disgusting person like me."

"Kim are you kidding? I'm not letting you go ever" Ron hugged her. "Especially at a time like this. Tomorrow I'm taking you to the doctors..."

"Ron... what if I'm pregnant? Or have HIV? Could you imagine? I don't want my life in fear. Or even waste yours."

"Kim calm down. We'll get through it, together."

**OMG, I wonder who did it. But all will be revealed, bit by bit. I hope you liked it so far. Please review.**


	2. Scared to Face Reality

**Okay, so I know it's been years since I've updated any of my stories. But it's been a rough couple of years. I am truly sorry. But I will not stop writing until I finish the stories I have started. I don't care if no one continues to read to read them because I love my stories and knowing that I finish them makes me happy. But I really do hope you read them. Thank you and now back to the story. And thanks so much for the reviews and to answer some of the questions from the review. I know police wouldn't let her own case. But come on it's Kim Possible, She's going to do it regardless. As for the HIV thing, I actually know some close to me who as raped. And they did check her every type of disease, unfortunately it takes months for aids to be seen. Once again thanks again on the review. This story has a mind of it's own, as many time that I have written this whole story I always change something about it until I 100% happy.**

**I do not own Kim Possible**

**~*~*~*~*~**

Kim could not sleep all night. She could only relive that moment in her head. That night she probably took about 5 showers. She felt dirty. She felt that she could never be clean. She truly felt in the first time in her life that she had failed.

Ron couldn't sleep either. He was too worried about Kim. He felt so many emotions. Ron felt sad, angry for what happened to her, disappointed in himself that he couldn't stop the asshole that did this to his Kim. But most of all, he was scared. He was scared that she might do something she might regret.

Ron got up from in couch. He let Kim sleep in his bed, hoping she would get some sleep. But Ron knew that she wouldn't be able to. Ron walked into his room to see how Kim was doing. "Hey KP. How'd you sleep?" Ron said scratching the back of his neck.

Kim's eyes were red and puffy from crying all night. "I didn't" Kim responded

Ron looked around the room. "Yeah same here"

"I haven't been scared in the longest time Ron, but at the same time, I'm more willing to kill whoever did this to me." Kim grinded her teeth **(A/N Yeah I know dark but it's a dark story)**

Ron sat on the bed, sitting right next to Kim. "Okay Kim maybe you should calm down a little. You should go and see your parents."

"NO!" Kim yelled "What would they think of me. They would probably disowned me"

Ron grabbed Kim's shoulder "Kim listen to me, It. Was. Not. Your. Fault. "

"Ron I really don't want to talk about this right now." Kim grabbed Ron's remote. "I'm just going to watch some TV."

Kim turned on the TV. "Teen Hero Kim Possible has been Sexual Assaulted. No word from any of her love ones, but the Middleton Police department has given us a statement that says. "At this time we have no leads in this case. However we are sure to work beside Team Possible on helping her find who did this to her. But as of right now we ask to please leave Ms. Possible, family and love ones alone. Thank you.' I bet her many fans are praying for her. She has the support from the world. On Channel 9 News I'm Alex Knews. Back to you Jerry.

Kim turned off the TV. "Great! Now I'm the top story on the morning NEWS!!!" Kim put her hands over her face. "What are the chances my parents not watching the News and finding out?" Kim and Ron suddenly heard the phone ring.

Ron answered the phone. "H-hello?"

"IS KIMMIE OKAY?" Kim heard

Ron turned to Kim. "Does that answer your question?" Rona asked Kim. "Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P… calm down… she's fine listen… yes… alright… we will be there." Ron hung up the phone and fell back onto the bed. "Yeah, so we have to go see your parent after your doctor's appointment."

All of a sudden they both hear a loud crash. They peek out the window and saw over two dozen cameras and paparazzi.

"Oh god, it's going to be a bitch to get out of here." Kim turned to Ron

Ron looked at her. "We should probably get dressed. You left some clothes here one time when we had a mission."

Ron went to get Kim's clothed. Ron walked back into the bedroom. "I've watched them for you. I just forgot to give them back." Ron handed them to her.

"Thanks" Ron left the bedroom to let Kim get dress. She came out of Ron's room after getting dress. "Ugh. I don't think I'm ready to do this."

"Come on Kim. You'll have to face this sooner or later. Better to be sooner."

Kim sighed "You're right."

Kim and Ron stepped out Ron's apartment. As soon as they made it outside, all they could see was bright lights. The press was everywhere. They could hardly make it to Kim's car. "Kim how are you feeling?" said one reporter. "Kim is this incident going to impact you saving the world?" said another. "Kim what does your family feel about this?" said another one. "Ron, how are you handling this?"

Ron got in front of a camera. "Well not well. You know why? Well because all of you reporters are in me and Kim's faces. Knowing she is going through a hard time. So please, leave us alone." Ron opened the car door for Kim. Ron got in the driver seat and backed up and drove away.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**So this is Chapter 2. Please review **


End file.
